Perfection
by The Renowned Obscurity
Summary: OneShot Things have been slow at the Pokemon League lately and Aaron is bored. This results in a rather unexpected moment between two of the Elites. slightslash AaronxLucian


**Ah! I am pretty insecure about posting this, as it's like I randomly drew characters out of a hat and decided to write romantic fanfiction about them (which is a pretty interesting idea, now that I think about it). What I'm saying is that I have no clue from where in my mind this idea came from…**

**But anyway, please do not flame because you don't like slash/yaoi (it's not even that bad in this fic), think this couple is weird, or find Lucian the slightest bit creepy. Oh and since we don't really know much about Aaron besides what he says in the game, I kind of made up the characterization.**

**Disclaimer: Pokemon is not mine.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Bug-Pokemon master Aaron slumped down against the wall in his chamber at the Pokemon League. They hadn't had a challenger in weeks and Aaron was becoming bored. Extremely bored. He sighed in annoyance.

"Being a member of the Elite Four has its perks," he said, "but it can get so uneventful!" Aaron had been training a lot lately, expecting a new, young hopeful to come through the down at any minute, but it never happened. His heart wasn't really into training now.

Defeated, Aaron stood up to see how the other members of the Elite Four were fairing. He walked through Bertha's chamber to find it deserted. It wasn't like he really wanted to talk to the old woman anyway. He traveled up the lift, only to discover that Flint's room was also vacant.

"Where is everyone?!" he exclaimed, entering Lucian's room. The Psychic-type Trainer was leaning against the wall, book in hand. He looked up from the pages as Aaron repeated his question.

"Well I believe Bertha's visiting her sister in Kanto," Lucian replied. "And Flint… He's most likely out scouring Sinnoh for capable Trainers, like always. I wouldn't be surprised if Cynthia was doing the same thing."

Aaron sighed as Lucian marked his page and closed the novel.

"Shouldn't there be a rule or something that says Elite Four members should be here in case a challenger shows?"

"Flint always informs us," Lucian replied simply.

"Well we haven't had someone show in weeks! It's beginning to become incredibly boring."

"Why not get a hobby," Lucian said, "like reading." He started to crack open his book again until he saw the saddened look in Aaron's eyes.

"How about we have a battle?" Lucian finally suggested.

"Seriously? That would be great! I've had a lack of good battles lately. This will definitely help me to become more like my Bug-Pokemon!"

At this, he pulled out a Pokeball and threw it into the air.

"Come on out, my lovely Vespiquen!"

Lucian sat his book down before calling out his Pokemon.

"Go, Alakazam!"

"Vespiquen," Aaron commanded, "start things off with Attack Order!" The Beehive Pokemon summoned an army of insects to attack, but Alakazam countered by forming a psychic barrier.

"Use X-Scissor!" Aaron then said, trying to use all the Bug-type moves he had at his disposal. This time, the super effective move hit its target. But Lucian's well-trained Alakazam was not down yet.

"Shock Wave," the purple-haired Elite said calmly. Electricity shot out of Alakazam's two spoons, shocking Vespiquen. The Bee Queen Pokemon fell to the ground, paralyzed.

Lucian took advantage of this situation and commanded Alakazam to use Psychic. Not only was the attack powerful, but Alakazam could also control Vespiquen's movements. Aaron watched helplessly as his precious Vespiquen was levitated in the air, then slammed down on the ground, knocked out.

Lucian called off Alakazam's attack, clearly the victor. Aaron, dejected, recalled Vespiquen.

"You did good Vespiquen," he said. "Although we lost, you're still perfect to me."

He then turned to Lucian.

"I guess I still need a lot more training to become as tough and beautiful as my Pokemon."

He stared down at the ground and did not notice when Lucian was suddenly standing before him.

Lucian gently took Aaron's face in his hand and tilted it up towards his own.

"You're already perfect in my eyes," he whispered, his warm breath tickling Aaron's lips.

Lucian then returned to his full height, smiling as he saw the faint pink color spread across Aaron's face.

Somehow, Lucian observed, the color didn't clash with his green-hair.

Just then, Flint burst into the room, fiery and energetic as ever.

"Good news guys!" he said, oblivious to Aaron's embarrassment. "I just caught wind that Volkner awarded another Trainer the Beacon Badge. That means we finally have another challenger!" Aaron, still dazed, did not comprehend the news.

"You heard me Aaron!" Flint said, "Back to your post to prepare!" The Bug-type Trainer nodded as Flint left the room.

Aaron took one last look at Lucian who was still smiling, absorbed in his novel. Aaron suddenly felt better than he had in days as his headed back to his chamber.

It was then he decided to no longer strive for total perfection. Because, to Lucian, he had already achieved it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

**Short, I know. Also, I called the little rooms the Elite Four are in, chambers, or their rooms because I didn't really know what to call them. In my mind, it's their little chill area when there are no challengers.**

**Also, I had no clue what the Attack Order looked like, as I do not own a Vespiquen, so I made stuff up.**

**Ah…the more I think about this, the more freaked out I get. It's probably because of the age different between Aaron and Lucian… Oh well.**

**If you had any opinions about this rather experimental fanfiction, feel free to review.**


End file.
